Legend of Babel
All the people in Imaginationland only speak one language and that is English. Until, when evil emperors Xandred, M. Bison, The Wicked Queen, Dr. Blowhole, and Darth Vader decided to kill the people. However, the heroic people unite, clan by clan, man to woman alike. Zebedee: "Let's make a tower all the way to heaven!" Belle: "What a great idea, Zebedee! We'll build it here, in Babylon!" But many of the evil emperors, including Megatron and Professor Z, are trying their best to get rid of the people. At nightfall, the tower begins construction. The evil emperors watch from their castle. Elmo St. Peters: "Well! What do we have here?" Megatron: "Those people are doing what, Voldemort?" Voldemort: "They are going to... Heaven." Xandred: "Heaven? HEAVEN?! Why is there such a place called Heaven?" Megatron: "Calm down, Xandred. We can not waste your time." Xandred: "Leave me! Zundapp!" Professor Z: "Yes, Xandred?" Xandred: "Let the construction discontinue." Professor Z: "Yes, almighty one..." Dr. Blowhole: "The people are going to heaven, eh? What about you?" Darth Vader: "It does not matter." Wicked Queen: "Slave in the Magic Mirror, come from further space. Through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face!" Magic Mirror: "What hadst they done to Xandred, my Queen?" Wicked Queen: "Magic Mirror on the Wall, what are those humans doing at all?" Magic Mirror: "Only time will tell." Morning has hit the slavery camp. M. Bison: "Oh! You, Master Xandred! I hope you can never let you guard down and-" Xandred: "Do as I say!" The tower has neared completion much faster. Meanwhile, at the tower... Isaac: "The tower has neared completion!" Zebedee: "Huh?" Sailor Moon: "What is it, Zebedee?" Zebedee: "Is it not ordinary rain and just god?" All of the people are mumbling in unison. Isaac: "Calm down!" Belle: "Hurry!" Belle reached a beret-wearing man. He spoke French and Belle would not understand him. Zebedee reached a Nazi-clothed man. He spoke German and Zebedee would not understand him. Sailor Moon reached a matador. He spoke Spanish and Sailor Moon would not understand him. Isaac reached a gondola man. He spoke Italian and Isaac would not understand him. Shoutmon reached a moustached man. He spoke Portuguese and Shoutmon would not understand him. Optimus reached a viking woman. She spoke Norwegian and Optimus would not understand her. Kumamon reached a cosmonaut. He spoke Russian and Kumamon would not understand him. Gnomeo reached two Dutch Gnomes. They spoke Dutch and Gnomeo would not understand them. The same is done to the evil emperors. Xandred approaches his five-star general Kegaleshia, but she spoke Japanese. Xandred would not understand her. Elmo St. Peters is eating dinner with the others. His main general, Fu Manchu, spoke Chinese to him. Elmo would not understand Manchu's language. Voldemort and Megatron approached their generals, but the generals spoke Arabic and Malay respectively. They would not understand the generals. Professor Z and Chick Hicks conversate with a sorcerer, but during this, the wizard spoke Latin and they won't understand him. At one of Evilland's Ikea stores, Maleficent and Jafar meet their friend. The Swedish language he speaks is what they misunderstand. They met another, a Danish-speaker, who they also not understand. Dr. Blowhole and Dr. X meet a woman from Jakarta. When they enter the palace, she spoke Indonesian, so the mad scientists misunderstood her. Darth Vader and the Wicked Queen are visited by Dracula. He spoke Romanian, which they misunderstand. Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd take from a doctor some vials. The evil doctor spoke Bulgarian and they misunderstood him. Hades was visited by a Serbian snake-cather, a Croatian clothesmaker, a Greek geek, a Slovenian soap maker, a Slovak sightseer, a Filipino pilot, a Telugu forecaster, a Macedonian mace-maker, a Finnish fireman, an Irish worker, a Bosnian veteranian, a Waloon policeman, a Mandarin emperor, a Mongolian nurse, a Nepali terrorist, the various Stanis, a Gaelic garlic catcher, a Czech insect catcher, a Hungarian bomber, an Afrikaans man, a Swahili woman, a Korean hitman, a Maori spearman, a Georgian stuntman, an Azerbaijani diver, an Armenian archer, an Urdu dancer, a Turkish train conductor, a Ukrainian toy maker, a Belorussian astrologer, a Rumansch chocolate maker, an Icelandic butcher, an Inuit baker, an Esperanto candle maker, and a Hebrew-speaking child, all of whom he misunderstood. The evil and good tribes misunderstood each other. And so, the legend ends. Category:Fan Fiction